Lisa se rebelle
by Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh
Summary: Homère refusa d'aidé Marge alors il se disputèrent et finissent par se quitté les enfants au courent par Homère prennent la fuite mais Lisa bascula...


**Voilà c'est la deuxième histoire que j'écris sur les simpsons mais je crois que je m'y connais pas mal ont pourrais dire cela comme sa! Bref les lecteurs je vous dit bonne lecture!**

**_Lisa partait pour l'école avec son frère qui lui changea de côtés._**

"On dirait que tu me fuit?"

"Non, je te fuit j'ai pas envie d'arriver à l'école avec une fayote!"

"Mais tout le monde sais que je suis ta sœur!"

"Mais je m'en fou laisse-moi j'ai pas envie de te parler!"

"T'es pas gentil!"

"Quoi tu veut que je te fasse ma bénédiction et que je mange avec toi? Tu as qu'a inviter papa pendant que tu y est!"

"Rôôôôh!"

"Quoi aller laisse-moi tranquille"

"Oui chut!"

_**Du côté de Marge et Homère (Les parents)**_

"Homèèèèère!"

"Kuuuua?"

"Viens tout de suite ici!"

"J'arrive Marge, oui?

"Tu as encore oublier de donner le petit déjeuner au enfants je ne peut même pas te confier cette tâche!"

"Pardon, Marge mais les enfants sont partis sans me donner leurs donuts!"

"Tu les raquettes en plus?"

"Non...non"

"Homère sa suffit ou tu m'aide un peu dans cette maison ou tu t'en vas dans la cabane du chien pendant 3 mois!"

"Pardon, je te promet que je vais faire des efforts, ou doit-je commencer?"

"Pour le moment rien, ah si!"

"Kuuuua alors?"

"Va promener Magie et ensuite tu l'emmène à la crèche pour la première fois."

"Quoi, mais tu es sûr que tu veut la laisser tu n'est rien sans elle!"

"Quoi?"

"Non, je n'est rien dit"

"Je préfère, aller grouille!"

"Bah, j'ai même pas le temps de regarder les isotopes?"

"Non"

"Pourkuuuua?"

"La niche?"

"J'y vais à toutes!"

"Hé, hé"

_**Du côté de Bart et Lisa (Les enfants)**_

"P'pa ma dit que je devait aller voir Skinner."

"Bah, pourquoi?"

"Pour qu'il m'enlève des cours"

"Mais sa va faire baisser ta moyenne général!"

"Jm'en fou de toute façon papa s'en fiche autant que maman"

"Non, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit..."

"Dit, dit, dit, dit!"

"Oh voilà l'école je ne tiens pas à arriver avec mon frère aller salut à ce soir!"

"Tu crains"

"Oui, aller laisse-moi"

_**Lisa partit et Bart alla vers**_** Milhouse****.**

"Milhouse dit je crois que ma mère m'aime pas!"

"Mais oui, moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression quand mon père voulait se tuer... Oui je sais c'était un moment assez compliqué"

"Wow c'est bizarre ton histoire bref revenons à MON histoire"

"D'accord aller explique c'est ton problème?"

"Mes notes!"

"Bah pourquoi jusqu'à présent tu t'en ficher complétement!"

"Oui je sais mais maintenant cela à beaucoup plus d'importance c'est ma vie de famille en jeu"

"Je comprend pas trop là"

"Laisse tomber au pire je crois qu'il y à qu'une seule personne qui peut comprendre"

"Qui, un psy?"

"Non."

"Alors qui?"

_**Bart partit pour ne pas répondre à Milhouse et alla en cours sans aller parler à Skinner (Le principale de**** l'école)****. Quand il parlait, de "la personne", c'était Lisa bien sûr!**_

"Bonjour les gosses!"

"M'dame."

"Ont voit que vous avez encore tout l'enthousiasme de votre vie encore une fois!"

"Oh, oui!" cria Bart

"Bart viens voir ici?"

"D'accord Madame Crapabelle"

"Tu es sûr que tu va bien?"

"Oui, j'ai juste décidé de travailler Madame."

"Résolution 2013 qui pourra peut-être te faire changer et me ravir au possible!"

"Je pense."

"Tu as bien grandit ton vocabulaire tu à réviser Bart?"

"Oui..."

"Bart si tu veut bien arrête de mentir si tu veut t'intégré dans le monde des intellos!"

"NAAAAN! Enfin... je veut dire oui Madame Crapabelle"

"Bien aller retourne à ta place petit crétin"

"Hum, hum."

"Baaaart!"

"Chuut! Madame Milhouse me parle!"

"Merci, c'est bien de me le dire!" "Milhouse la ferme!"

"Oh...bien Madame Crapabelle..."

"Bon commençons le cour"

_**Milhouse regarda Bart avec des gros yeux faisant signe de lui demander si il est malade. Du côté des parents.**_

"Homèèèèère!"

"Kuuua encore j'ai déjà bucoup bosser!"

"Pas assez à mon goût! Tu t'es juste occuper de faire manger Magie et même de lui mettre qu'une cuillère!"

"Mais... C'est déjà trop fatiguant!"

"La niche?"

"Je fais kuuua finalement une pitite goutte de bière ma remis debout!"

"Va promener le chien!"

"Kuuua?! Mais..."

"La niche?"

"Rôôôôh, je suis déjà partit."

"Mouis, on va dire que je préfère."

_**Du côté de Lisa sur nommé "Pas populaire", midi tous à table.**_

"Dites les filles il n'y à personne ici?"

"Non"

"Je peut?"

"Va s'y prend là... et emporte là loin de nous"

"Hum... D'accord... Excuser-moi pour le dérangement..."

"Oui, c'est vrai nous parlons avec personne!"

"Personne?"

"Oui, ha même sa tu ne comprend pas, on voulait juste dire personne d'important"

"Bon je vous laisses encore désolé..."

"Oui, vaut mieux, ha,ha,ha!"

_**Lisa partit dans son coin sur un sourire niée. Elle versa une larme du coin de l'oeuil, triste de ne se faire aimé que pas sa mère. De son côté Bart à midi.**_

"Salut!" dit-t'il au intellos

"Nous te laissons la place mon... brillant camarade"

"Non, je viens juste m'installer puis-je? "

"C'est une blague?"

"Non, pas du tout mon ami, je viens vers vous je voudrait manger avec vous les copains!"

"Et... Milhouse il ne veut pas?"

"Vous ne voulez pas..."

"Si, si viens à côté de moi mon gentil camarade"

"Merci, c'est très gentil!"

"De rien!"

_**Bart va vers Martin, et mange tranquillement.** **Du côté des parents.**_

"C'est bon Marge j'ai finis!"

"Où tu l'as emmener?"

"Vers les pneus cramé les clodos et...Le magique le fantastique le... MAGASIN DE DONUTS!"

"Oh, non Homère!"

"Kuuua?"

"Non, mais pourquoi tu à emmener le chien à ce compte la?"

"Bah, c'est toi qui me l'a demander!"

"Oui mais...Hum, bon c'est pas grave!"

"J'ai la finale à regarder je peut?"

"Oui, mais après tu repart au boulot!"

"Mais, Marge... Il est dix-huit heures ma bibiche!"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle mon lapin"

"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi le fan de duff!"

"La niche?"

"OUI, tu es chiante je préfère ça que de dormir avec une femme que ne comprend pas monsieur gros lard!"

"Monsieur gros lard? Non, mais tu ne dit pas sa!"

"Je dit se que je veut depuis ce matin je suis ta marionnette, j'aime les marionnette..."

"Bon et bien la niche t'es ouverte!"

"Parfait ce sera plus confortable que de dormir avec tua!"

"Parfait, pareil pour moi"

"On va dire quoi au enfants?"

"QUE C'EST FINIT!"

"PARFAITEMENT!"

"Je te croyait plus..."

"Plus kuuua?"

"Compréhensible"

"Et bien pas pour les truques nul comme sa!"

"Normal les truques nuls te ressemble!"

_**A ce moment là marge regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle est devenu toutes rouge, de plus en plus, de plus en plus... Homère la regarda d'un air triste et abattu.**_

"Tu m'aimes Marge?"

"Mouis..."

"ET BIEN TU EST SEULE BONNE NUIT!"

"Homère désolé... Je ne voulait pas te vexer mais c'est sur le moment... j'ai craqué!"

"Craqué? Et bin le nul lui ce retient quand il craque mais il ne dit pas des choses comme sa "le nul"!"

"Pa...pardon"

"Bonne nuit marge je suis pas chez Apu."

"Homèèèèère naan part pas"

"Bonne nuit ne va pas chez Apu"

_**Homère partit sans rien et chez Apu Marge devina bien sûr qu'il était chez lui.** **Les enfants rentrent.**_

"Salut m'an, salut p'pa. P'pa?"

"Il est ou papa?"

"Chez Apu il... avait besoin d'aide!"

"Papa, aidé?"

"Et bien oui...il à décider de changer à présent les enfants"

"Et il rentre quand?"

"Je ne sais pas trop... Quand Apu aura finit"

"Finit quoi?"

"Le toit!"

"Mais papa ne sais pas faire un toit!"

"Il a insister pour partir"

"Viens Lisa nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ça!"

"Tu as raison! Tu as raison?"

"Oui, aller grouille"

"Non, les en..."

"A toutes M'man"

"Mais..."

_**Les enfants partirent en direction de la maison de Apu et ne vit personne sur le toit. Ils décident te**_** frapper.**

"Et oh, p'pa!"

"Je vais ouvrir!"

"D'accouurd"

_**Homère partit ouvrir la**_** porte.**

"Les enfants?!"

"Tu ne répares pas le toit?"

"Le toit?!" s'écria Apu

"Le toit?!" dit Homère

"Bah, oui le toit de Apu quoi!"

"Ah, oui votre mère ne vous a pas dit!"

"Non, quoi?"

"Ah, euh non je ne dirais rien c'est à elle de vous le dire"

"Papa, tu sais nous avons beaucoup parcouru de chemin, c'était pas pour rien!"

"Bon, votre mère et moi nous, nous sommes séparé... Oh, non je vais me faire tuer par votre mère!"

"Nous le gardons pour nous P'pa!"

"Juré!"

"Merci je vous aimes mes pitit donuts fourré à la pistache!"

"Nous aussi papa aller nous y allons maman va s'inquiété!"

"D'accord mes loulous bisious!"

"Oui..."

_**Les deux enfants repartirent très très triste même si il ne l'avait pas montré. Il arrivèrent après quinze minutes de vélo mais avec les yeux mouillés.**_

"Alors?"

"Il répare."

"Bien il ne c'est pas fait mal?"

"Comme si sa..."

**Lisa bouche la bouche de Bart pour pas la choquer et qu'elle le sache.**

"Non, il va bien"

"Bien vous voulait manger quoi?"

"Pas faim."

"Pas faim."

"Cela fait plaisir d'avoir des enfants qui sont enthousiastes comme ça!"

"Bon, moi je vous laisses je suis mort lâche rien Lisa!"

"Rien bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit mon chéri je viendrait te faire un bisous"

"Non, pas besoin"

"Mais d'habitude tu pleur pour avoir ton bisous du soir!"

"Plus maintenant."

"Bonne nuit alors."

"Ouais."

"Bonne nuit Bart!"

"Bonne nuit Lisa!"

_**Bart monte ce couché très**** énervé.**_

"Qu'es qu'il a?"

"Il ne se sens pas bien"

"D'accord mais quand il disait ne lâche rien sa veut dire quoi ça?"

"Rien c'est perso entre moi et lui."

"Vous ne me caché rien d'important j'espère!"

"Mais non, lâche moi toi aussi!"

""Tu ne me parle pas comme cela jeune fille"

"Pardon, j'vais dormir"

"Bah, et notre soirée entre filles!"

"Bye."

"Bonne nuit alors vous n'êtes pas gentils!"

"Toi non plus au revoir!"

"Mais..."

"AU REVOIR!"

"Je pourrais venir te faire un bisous au moins à toi?"

"Non."

"Super aller bonne nuit!"

_**Lisa fit genre d'aller dans sa chambre mais elle changea de trajet pour aller vers Bart.**_

"Dit'moi tu crois pas que l'on devrait retourner voir papa dans la nuit pour en savoir un peu plus?"

"Je connait un max de techniques que maman connait pas!"

"Oui, bin fait simple!"

"T'inquiète Jeannette!"

"Lisa."

"Non, Jeannette!"

"Lisa"

"Ok. On part quand?"

"Dans trois minutes maman monte dans dix minutes elle retourne en bas."

"Donc?"

"Dans... Tu prend 10 minutes pour ton plan et ensuite je te rejoins dans 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok, aller maman monte vas vite je t'aime."

"Tu.. tu"

"Oui, aller"

"Moi aussi"

_**Lisa repartit en courant dans sa chambre en faisant semblant de dormir.**_

"Je vais voir Lisa d'abord, Lisa?"

_**Muet.**_

"Lisaaa?"

_**Toujours muet**_

"Bon et bien Bart alors" "Baaaart?"

_**Muet.**_

"Baaaart?"

_**Toujours**** muet**_

"Il dorment c'est drôle bon je vais me coucher"

_**Lisa met alors sa robe et ses chaussures quelles avait laissé dans sa chambre sous son lit elle se prépara. De son côté Bart été resté habillé et prépara son plan. (11 minutes après)**_

"Tu es prêt?"

"Et toi?"

"Oui, allons s'y alors explique ton plan!"

"Alors nous allons prendre ta fenêtre et nous allons mettre un pied sur l'arbre ensuite marché le long et sauté de très haut maman à mit une corbeille à linge pour l'alarmé quand j'essaye de fuguer."

"Bien mais de très haut =... ?

"3 mètre..."

"Mais... Je vais me faire mal!"

"Non, je sauterais avant toi et je te tiendrait ma petite soeur..."

"Merci..."

"C'est normal, aller finit les yeux doux on ne doit pas pressé!"

"Oui aller donc va discret dans ma chambre?"

"Oui!"

"Ok, viens j'ouvre"

_**Lisa ouvre la fenêtre et mit un pied sur la branche comme prévu mais elle bascula...**_


End file.
